


Silent Affection

by eyprilklaris



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, So I made some, i need fluff keichi, keichi - Freeform, they deserve more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyprilklaris/pseuds/eyprilklaris
Summary: Keito wakes up in the middle of the night due to a bad dream.





	Silent Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent Keichi that I made for the daily prompt challenge (which I wasn't able to finish lol). I hope you enjoy!

Keito's eyes snaps open, along with ragged breath in the middle of the chilly night of November. He stifles a loud groan—he wouldn't like to wake up a certain blond beside him.

It's been a while since he's been visited with dreams about deaths, whether it be about other people he used to do memorial services to or his own. Keito never bothered with any of them, as he is already used with atrocities of death and any accompanying feelings of it. 

But seeing Eichi's death on his own sleep was quite horrific—especially now that he holds Eichi close to his heart. 

...or close to his body at the moment. 

Keito shifts to lean on his hand to observe Eichi's breathing. It's still normal, as to what he can see. He didn't want to confirm it by putting his finger near Eichi's nose because his peaceful sleep might be disturbed. 

Besides, it's calming to see how Eichi's chest heaved in a peaceful manner. 

Keito always loved how ethereal Eichi can be when he's quiet like this. He held back the urge to caress Eichi's face or just straight up pepper his face with kisses or play with his blond hai—

"Don't you think it's quite rude to stare to other people?" 

Keito almost fell down from the bed. 

Eichi's chuckle reverberated inside the room as he finally opens his eyes, obviously amused on how Keito's cheeks are adorned with a light red shade due to embarassment. 

"What's wrong? It's rare for you to be awake at the wee hours of the night." 

Keito regains his composure with a little cough. "Something just chose to bother me on my sleep." 

"Oh?" Eichi scoots closer to his partner. "Do tell." 

"It's nothing, really.” Keito pinches the bridge of his nose. “Don't bother yourself with it." 

Eichi moves another inch closer to Keito—his face now dangerously close to Keito's. "You've already bothered me with your stares earlier. It wouldn't hurt to bother me a bit further." 

"Move a bit further, Eichi. How incorrigible. Don't you have any sense of personal space?" 

Eichi laughs. "You're seriously saying that now?" 

Keito blushes. "W-Whatever." 

"You owe me a story—say it quick or we're gonna see the sun soon." 

Keito sighs. "I...dreamt about your...death." 

Eichi hums. "That is quite an interesting dream. We're you scared, Keito?" 

_There isn't any point in lying about anything anymore,_ Keito muses. "Quite." 

Eichi pulls Keito in an embrace, placing the latter's head into his own chest. 

"H-Hey. What are you doing?" 

Eichi shushes Keito as he caressed the latter’s soft hair. "Just be quiet and listen." 

Keito was momentarily panicked with how they were positioned, but chooses to actually heed to Eichi's order. He finally calms down and closes his eyes on the sweet lullaby that is Eichi's heartbeat. 

Eichi's very much alive—right beside him, and Keito shortly scolds himself in his thoughts for formulating that dream. 

Eichi's heartbeats were quite loud, but it was a good kind of loud for Keito. It was akin to his own whenever he thinks about how lucky he was with Eichi, which was pretty much every day he's with him. 

Not that he has the courage to tell that straight to Eichi's face. 

Keito suddenly hears Eichi hum a familiar tune—one of _fine_ 's hit songs. He can also feel Eichi's hand go through his hair then gently massaging Keito's temples. Keito finally lets himself melt into Eichi's touch as he quietly wraps his arm around the latter's torso. 

It was nice to spoil Eichi once in a while. 

Eichi smiles contently as he closes his eyes, his hums slowly getting quiet as he finally feels drowsiness go back into his senses. He always liked it whenever Keito submits into his whims—but these were the kind that he loved so much. 

Oh, how he loved moments like this. It's like an ephemeral dream that is realizing right in front of him and it's a sight that he will never exchange for any riches in this world... 

...because the warmth that Keito gives him will always be his most precious treasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> For PH residents, I'm open for fanfic commissions! Do check out [this FB post](https://mobile.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=2233378370280059&id=100008237525334&refid=17&_ft_=mf_story_key.2233378370280059%3Atop_level_post_id.2233378370280059%3Atl_objid.2233378370280059%3Acontent_owner_id_new.100008237525334%3Athrowback_story_fbid.2233378370280059%3Aphoto_attachments_list.%5B2233377530280143%2C2233377460280150%2C2233377500280146%2C2233377480280148%2C2233377406946822%5D%3Astory_location.4%3Astory_attachment_style.album%3Athid.100008237525334%3A306061129499414%3A2%3A0%3A1541055599%3A-1676642118938463618&__tn__=%2As-R) for more details!


End file.
